Victoria Argent
Victoria Argent was a supporting character in Season 1 and Season 2 of Teen Wolf. She was the wife of Chris Argent, the mother of Allison Argent, the daughter-in-law of Gerard Argent, and the sister-in-law of Kate Argent. Victoria was initially believed to be a naive wife of a licensed arms dealer who had no idea that he was truly a Hunter of supernatural creatures, but in reality, she was the matriarch of the Argent Hunter family and was a skilled Huntress in her own right. In Season 2, she and her husband Chris led the Argents' takeover of Beacon Hills High School so they could keep a closer eye on the growing supernatural population there following Derek Hale's ascension to Alpha status, which led him to build a pack out of teenagers who would benefit from the Bite in one way or another. While her father-in-law replaced the previous school principal, Victoria became the new English teacher to increase their family's surveillance while also monitoring their daughter Allison's romantic relationship with Scott McCall and her friendship with the recently-bitten Lydia Martin. She was so devoted to the family's belief that Werewolves and other supernatural creatures were simply violent killers that she attempted to kill Scott McCall despite the fact that he had never killed before and was turned without his consent, and she preferred to kill herself as per the Argent Code than live her life as a Beta Werewolf after she had been inadvertently bitten during a fight with Derek Hale. Her death affected her family so deeply that Chris and Allison moved out of their family home after temporarily quitting the Hunter lifestyle, and Allison even hallucinated that Victoria was with her on several occasions. Victoria was a member of the Argent Family of Hunters and was a teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Early Life Next to nothing has been revealed about Victoria's life prior to her introduction into the series. What is known is that she married Chris Argent in the late 1980s or early 1990s, joining the Argent Family of Hunters in the process. ( ) However, it is unknown if she was raised in a Hunter family similar to the Argents, or if she was introduced to the supernatural world and trained as a Hunter by her in-laws. Regardless, her extreme prejudice toward Werewolves and supernatural creatures in general seems to suggest that she has had a past history with them, and it is obvious by the combat skills that she demonstrated that she was given Hunter training at some point in her life. In 1994, she and Chris gave birth to a daughter, Allison, and they raised her outside of the hunting life while continuing to move around the country where their skills were needed. ( ) At some point, she taught math at a boy's boarding school, ( ) and she also worked as a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco when the family lived there in 2010. ( ) Victoria, Chris, and Allison then moved to Beacon Hills in early 2011, after the former two had heard rumors that Laura Hale had been killed and had her powers stolen by an unknown rogue Werewolf. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Echo House, Personality Victoria was a very complex person who was known for having a strict and no-nonsense personality. Though she was devoted to her family and went out of her way to protect them, she was less of a "warm and cuddly" mother and more of an authoritative figure who wanted her daughter to grow up to be strong and independent, which often led to Victoria being quite harsh to her. This overprotectiveness even bordered on paranoia after she began to constantly invade Allison's privacy to ensure she wasn't fraternizing with Scott McCall or any other supernatural creatures. Victoria was capable of being friendly, polite, and charming as well as vicious, ruthless, and violent depending on what was necessary in her current situation, and it was this ability to change attitude on a whim that partially made her such a dangerous adversary. She was also shown to be highly intelligent and possessed a great skill in lying and manipulating others to gain what she wants. This was evidenced when she cut herself with a knife and passed the injury off as an accident at the emergency room just to get some time alone to speak with Melissa McCall about Scott and Allison, or when she purposely chose to poison Scott with a vaporizer full of purple wolfsbane, as she knew it would appear as though he had an asthma attack, a condition Scott possessed prior to his transformation into a Werewolf. As previously stated, Victoria was a skilled Hunter with a very black-and-white view with regards to the supernatural, making her an excellent choice as matriarch of the Argent Family, since the women in the family were trained to be leaders and the matriarch acted a general who planned the battles of the men, who acted as soldiers. Because of her narrow-minded perspective on the supernatural, she did not want her family to have anything to do with Werewolves, to the point where she was willing to kill Scott despite the fact that he was an innocent teenager who had never spilled human blood, just so that she could ensure that he would no longer be part of Allison's life. She extended similar desires toward Derek Hale and his pack as well. Surprisingly enough, despite the fact that she had a similar personality and point of view as her sister-in-law Kate Argent and her father-in-law Gerard Argent, she didn't seem to be particularly close with either of them, possibly because she still somewhat respected the Hunter Code as a result of her husband's influence. This was ultimately proven when she chose to kill herself after she was accidentally bitten by Derek Hale in a fight rather than living as a Werewolf. Physical Appearance Victoria was an attractive middle-aged woman with short, dark red hair, bright blue eyes and very pale skin. She was rather tall for a woman, standing at around 5'9". Her clothing was always neat, clean, and put-together, and usually involved her wearing dark-colored dresses or neutral pantsuits with more brightly-colored blouses. When shifted, Victoria had gold eyes, suggesting that she was not only transitioning into a Werewolf but that she had never taken a innocent human life. She normally painted her fingernails a bold red color. Powers and Abilities Had Victoria allowed herself to survive the transformation into a Werewolf, Victoria would have possessed all the common powers and abilities the species, including superhuman physical powers such as strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, and senses, as well as accelerated healing, shapeshifting, animal instincts, and the ability to absorb the pain of other living beings. Prior to her transformation, she was known for being a great Hunter who was skilled in close-quarters combat with and without weapons. However, despite these skills, her true talents laid in tactical planning, as she was the Argent matriarch, a role that is essentially the Hunter equivalent of a general who leads the organization of plans in order to deal with supernatural threats. She was also shown to be knowledgeable in the use of Wolfsbane against Werewolves, as evidenced by the fact that she intended to use a vaporizer of the herb to kill Scott and make it look as though he died of a serious asthma attack. In addition to these skills, she was great at manipulating and threatening people into doing what she wanted, and possessed enough academic knowledge in both English literature and mathematics to work as a high school teacher. Weaknesses After fully transitioning into a Werewolf, Victoria would have had all the common weaknesses associated with the species, such as Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash, mistletoe, electricity, [[Lese, etc. Being a newly bitten werewolf, she would have presumably had trouble maintaining control, especially on a full moon and when experiencing powerful emotions such as anger, fear, or stress that would cause her heart rate to rise. During the peak phase of lunar eclipses, Victoria would have lost her powers like all shapeshifters who are beholden to the moon, and she would be vulnerable to ultrasonic and subsonic frequencies, with the former causing her inner ear pain and the latter weakening her and making her feel drunk and nauseous. Equipment * Cannabis vaporizer filled with wolfsbane * Dagger Etymology *'Victoria': Victoria is a feminine name found in various languages. It means "victory" in Latin, and was also the name of the Roman goddess of victory whose Greek counterpart was Nike. It is also the feminine form of the Latin name Victorius. Variants of the name in other languages include: Latoya (African American English); Viktoria (Bulgarian, Estonian, Hungarian, Russian, Slovak, Ukrainian), Viktoriya (Bulgarian, Russian, Ukrainian); Viktorija (Croatian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Macedonian); Viktorie (Czech); Victoire (French); Wikolia (Hawaiian); Toya (Hispanic American English); Vittoria (Italian); Wiktoria (Polish); Vitória (Portuguese). *'Argent': Argent is an interesting surname with two known origins. The first is from the Old French argent, meaning "silver," likely used as a nickname for someone with silvery hair, as an occupational name for someone who was a silversmith, or a topographical name for someone who lived near a silver mine. There are also several French towns and villages called Argen or Argent, particularly in Aude and in Bassey-Alpes, due to silver being mined there, so the surname could also be a locational name derived obtained by being a resident there. The town name derives from the Late Latin personal name Argenteus or Argentius, meaning "silvery." Argent as a surname dates back to the late 12th century, and variations of the spelling include Argente, Arghent, Argentt, Argont, and Argontt. Trivia *Victoria was shown to be a very skilled Hunter who had been rigorously trained in combat and weaponry. However, just before she killed herself on her first full moon after being bitten by Derek Hale, Victoria's eyes glowed gold, which indicates a werewolf who has never taken an innocent human life. *Victoria has been shown to bear some similarities to Noshiko Yukimura: **They both hid their daughters' family legacy from them until they were roughly seventeen years old, and then trained them to be strong and independent women who could take care of themselves afterward (with Victoria, it was hiding Allison's Hunter heritage, whereas with Noshiko, it was hiding Kira's Kitsune nature). **They both have gruff, no-nonsense personalities that rely more on tough love than on "warm and cuddly" affection with regards to their daughters. For Victoria, this was evidenced by Allison's hallucination of her in Frayed that sternly helped her thread the needle so she could sew up Scott's wounds, while Noshiko astral-projected to Kira to coach her through activating her healing ability to save her own life in Smoke and Mirrors. In both cases, Victoria and Noshiko encouraged their daughters to calm down and focus on the task at hand while blocking out everything else so they could complete their respective tasks. Gallery Victoria_sharpening_pencil.png 2x08_Victoria_wolf_eyes.png 1X12_Victoria_Argent_checking_Allison.jpg 2x01_Victoria_Argent.png 2x08_Victoria_Argent_by_full_moon.png 2x08_Victoria_Argent_killing_scott.jpg 2x08_Victoria_Argent_staring.jpg 2X09_Victoria_Argent_smiling.png 2x09_Victoria_Argent_werewolf_bite.png 2x09_Victoria_Argent_with_kitchen_knife.jpg 3x05_Victoria_Argent_hallucination.jpg S1_Victoria_Argent_and_Chris.png S2_Victoria_Argent_with_cookies.png S2_Victoria_Argent_with_Melissa.jpg S2_Victoria_Argent_cutting_herself.jpg Victoria_Argent_yelling.png Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parents Category:Werewolves Category:Hunters Category:Argent Family Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Antagonists